What on Earth?
by jessdarkwater
Summary: Sorka is less than ordinary, an unlikely hero. Taken to america by her parents as a last resort she finds herself in widows vale. there she finds characters from a favourite book of hers. another evil has risen, what is it? how cn she a non witch help?
1. Prologue

This is different. I thought it up one day in my SATS. And continued it in my end of year German exam. Thought I'd type it up and see wot peeps think. Hope you like it. I don't mind flamers as long as you tell me exactly wot I'm doing wrong and how to improve. Thanks for reading!!!  
  
*Jess*  
  
~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*  
  
Prologue  
  
I'm confused. I think I heard them right, but I'm not sure. Then again I'm never sure. I just bite my lip and listen. You see, I'm not supposed to be here, outside their door, listening to their conversations about me, about what to do with me. They have run out of ideas. You see, I'm too clever for them; I can get out of all their feeble attempts to catch me out. I never will get caught. Never. I refuse to. I don't have to do anything that I don't want to do.  
  
You see they're not my parents. Well biologically maybe, but not in the real Mum and Dad sort of parents.  
  
Sorry, you must think I'm insane, explaining without explaining anything. I'm rambling. I'll explain properly this time.  
  
My name is Sorka. Sorka, well actually Sorcha but since I like my name but not my parents, and they gave me it, I changed the spelling to suit me. My full name is Sorka Skye Jesse DarkWaters. Weird surname I know, but it was double-barrelled so I changed it too. I'm 15.  
  
And I'm a weird person. I'm a sort of Goth slash grunger. I love reading, especially the Sweep or Wicca (UK) books. I love all sports except netball and cricket, which have no point. The sports I do regularly are; skateboarding; snowboarding; surfing; and riding.  
  
Well, back to what I heard from 'them'. I don't have a good relationship with my parents. I do what I like. I'm in trouble a lot. But for some reason I love school. I do well there. Mostly in English. And art and tech. Anyway, every night I listen outside their door. Last night though I heard we were moving. That scared me. I live near the coast in England. I know our town inside out. Moving means I have to make new friends, learn the layout of the place, and find out how strict the school and police are. I could scream.  
  
I froze though when I heard where we were going. I can hardly write it down in this journal. Okay, here goes, we are moving to.Widows Vale. The village in Cate Tiernan's books. In America. I can't wait. Oh my god; oh my god; oh my god.. .  
  
I can't wait to see the actual village. I want to go to Practical Magick, or at least where it would be. I wonder whether I'll be going to the school on the books? Oh well. I'll write down what happens soon, if I have the time. Emphasise on the 'if'.  
  
~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~  
  
Hope you liked it. Chapter 1 up soon!!!!!!!  
  
*Jess* 


	2. Chapter 1

Well heres chappie 1. Hope you like this as well. Remember review. Flame me if you want. I'll take everything into account.  
  
*Jess*  
  
~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
We are here. I can't stop rejoicing. I got out of the house as soon as I could, took my skateboard and set off learning the layout and looking for landmarks.  
  
~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~  
  
This weird, thought Sorka, as she skateboarded towards the school. It was a school day. Around 8-ish. No one but a group of teens aged between about 15 and 19. One guy and girl shouldn't have even been there. No one else about. Just them. Sorka was being nosy, checking out the oldest guy. Blonde, quite tall, and green eyes.  
  
Hang on; thought Sorka, I'm not near enough to see his eyes. I'm just assuming they're green. Suddenly she felt very shivery. As if someone were checking her out. Casting their senses. She looked up and saw the older guy was staring at her. I mean really really staring.  
  
Now the plain girl is staring thought Sorka. Slowly each member of the group turned around though some were unsure.  
  
She started skating round the car park. Weird, thought Sorka, noticing a white '71 Chrysler Valiant, massive like a boat with an ugly blue hood. It stood out from the rest.  
  
She decided to see what the kids wanted. They looked different. As if they and only they had been let on in something.  
  
She executed a perfect tail grind down the handrail of the steps to the teens. Landing with an 'Ollie', she flipped her board into her arms and said, 'What?'  
  
'Pardon?' asked the blonde guy in a familiar English accent.  
  
'Stop with the casting senses. I've been here.what.5 minutes,' Sorka looked at an imaginary watch, 'and already I'm sick of having my mood checked out. It's annoying.'  
  
The blonde guy just looked at her. The white blonde girl stared moodily ahead. The slightly plain brunette looked curiously. Suddenly she introduced herself.  
  
'Hi, I'm Morgan, Morgan Rowlands.'  
  
She extended a hand. Sorka took a step back. This was way freaky. Morgan looked put out. But still the blonde followed on from Morgans lead.  
  
'I'm Hunter Niall.' This time Sorka winced, but found her tongue.  
  
'I thought so.'  
  
'You thought s.sorry.' faltered Hunter.  
  
'You're obviously Wiccan; blonde; and English. Who else would you be? 'Cos you're not Cal.'  
  
The blonde girl started forward but Sorka had decided to have some fun.  
  
'Skye Eventide?' The girl stared, then realised and asked, 'Who are you?'  
  
Sorka ignored her. She turned.  
  
A girl her age, looked back, 'Alisa Soho,' a giggling girl and stoned looking guy, 'Ethan and Sharon,' a grim unhappy guy, 'Matt,' a dog hair covered girl, 'Jenna,' a handsome guy hand in hand with a gorgeous girl, 'Robbie and Bree,' a Goth, tattooed many times over and looked at her with what was obviously a type of respect and interest, 'Raven.'  
  
By this time everyone had realised she was naming them. Younger than maybe even Alisa but seemingly knowing who they were.  
  
She continued, 'Simon and Thalia go to a different school don't they? That makes 13.'  
  
Now she noticed a muscle going in Hunters cheek, and she had to stop from crying out when he grabbed her and pulled her away from the group, save for Skye, Morgan and Alisa.  
  
'Who are you, are you working for Ciaran?' asked Hunter, letting his seeker training take over.  
  
'Get off me,' exclaimed Sorka struggling, 'no I'm not. I thought you had stripped his power at the power sink?'  
  
The four exchanged looks, convincing Sorka that she'd just put her foot in it. What it was however she didn't know.  
  
Skye took over. 'Please tell us who you are!'  
  
It was a plea. It showed that the blood witches were shaken. Really, thought Sorka, witches shouldn't be crossed; I'll bear that in mind next time I want to antagonise one of them.  
  
She mouthed 'can't speak' and thankfully Hunter let her go.  
  
'Well.erm.my name is Sorka, Sorka Skye Jesse DarkWaters if you want my full name. Though I'm often mistaken for a girl called Moira Niall.'  
  
She looked with renewed interest for their reactions. Morgan paled; Hunter tight-lipped; Alisa amused; and Skye incredulous.  
  
She continued, ' I'm 15. I'm English and I'm sticking around. Even if it's just to annoy Hunter and see how long it'll take for his head to explode around me.' She looked on amused as Hunters usually grim face actually managed a smile.'  
  
Sorka muttered something.  
  
'Pardon,' asked the polite as ever Hunter.  
  
'I've err.been told that you never smile. Nice to see your human like the rest of us but somehow not.'  
  
The others cracked up. Eventually Morgan choked out, ' Ive been telling him that ever since I got in a position to know him better.'  
  
'Are you sure you're English?'  
  
'Yeah why'd'ya ask?'  
  
'Well I thought all English were like Hunter?'  
  
'What? A gorgeous witch that doesn't get out much and needs to be taught a sense of humour? I think not!'  
  
Luckily Hunter didn't seem to be offended and Sorka let out the breath she didn't even know she had been holding.  
  
'You remind me of.' started Morgan, 'Killian,' Sorka finished, 'yeah I know. I've got his attitude unfortunately as well as his love of annoying Hunter. FUN.' She grimaced.  
  
Suddenly Sorka felt faint and then she blacked out. Whilst the others looked on in confusion.  
  
~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~  
  
It seemed only a few moments later that Sorka opened her eyes. Though she didn't know it was to the relived stares of the Blood witches. Finally her gaze focused and she sat up with difficulty.  
  
Then she noticed the sad faces of the group and her heart plummeted into her stomach.  
  
'Your parents have had a freak accident and the dark wave set on them,' said Hunter by way of a greeting. A gleeful smile lit up her features. Hunter was taken aback. Seeing this Sorka tried to explain.  
  
'I'm, glad it happened or I would have gone mad. I've been trying to kill them for years. When it failed I tried committing suicide. Do you know how hard it is to kill yourself when you're not allowed?'  
  
'What do you mean?' said the quiet spoken Skye.  
  
'Some witch was called in. Something MacEwan. I believe it was Morgan's ancestor Rose. She bound me.' She saw them glance at each other in confusion. 'Really. I didn't think that you'd believe that she'd been brought back to life.'  
  
Hunter sighed. 'How, why, and what do you know all about us?'  
  
'Do you have a few days to spare?' asked Sorka quoting Alisa, and winked.  
  
'We'll get you out of this hospital bed and to my house first so that you can explain away with some other blood witches. We'll all stay as long as it takes' answered Hunter not quite getting the joke. Alisa winked back and grinned. She had just found another friend beside Mary K and Jaycee.  
  
~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~  
  
Well this is da first chappie finished. The next will be up once I have written it. I just hope it doesn't take 2 soon!!!!  
  
*Jess*  
  
Plz R/R tho u kno dat already. Its da ickle button on the left at da bottom of dis screen. 


	3. Chapter 2

Erm.sorry its bn a long time. I lost my notes and couldn't remember exactly wot was gonna happen in this chappie. But its sorted and although it's a short chappie at least u got one. Remember the drill.flame me if u want but plz plz review cos I need all the help I can get. Neway thanks to all my reviewers. I wud put ur names in dis space bt since my computer has just decided to fuck itself up I can't. Neway thanx 4 all the encouragement.to those who flamed me *thinks if ne1 does* well thankyou 4 them nd I have taken into account ur comments.  
  
15/9/03 - my computer is fixed. Thankyou to:- Amanda - I may use some facts but it depends if I have time or the energy to research it.  
  
Rowana Silvakisma a.k.a Nobelium - I managed to get pics at sports day but of course you weren't being very helpful. The idea of putting you in my story is good. But do you really want your head chopped off? You better be grateful. And are SpleenEmina and Smelliephant on ff.net?  
  
Tree Climber - thanx  
  
Hannah - I know it's a bit confusing but I'm tryng my best but I'm thinking up things for this fic faster than I can type.  
  
Cari - what do you think this chappie is? Just for you!  
  
Briony - maybe there is a place called Widows vale, you never know.  
  
*Jess*  
  
~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I can't believe this is happening. I never thought to question the existence of Cate Tiernan's wonderful world. I was wrong. I am sooo stupid!!!! Just how do I explain?...  
  
~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~  
  
Hunter was having to 'carry' the (mock) screaming and kicking Sorka to his car. It was a battered Honda and Morgan, Skye and Alisa were barely able to watch from giggling.  
  
'I refuse to get in that heap, it might collapse, it's scary,' screamed Sorka right in Hunters ear, 'anyway I'm not allowed to go home with strangers. You might enforce some strict century old house rules on me.'  
  
'Sorka it's me Hunter, I'm taking you home it's all right. Shhhh!' attempted Hunter in what he thought was a soothing voice.  
  
'PUT ME DOWN!!!'  
  
'OW ow ow ow ow ow ow ow,' Goddess, I get the picture.  
  
What have I done to deserve this whined Hunter in a witch message to Morgan.  
  
'Erm.do u want folder on why. 1. You own a ***** car and expect me to travel in it. 2. You look like you needed some kicking up the backside but I settled for everywhere else. 3. Need I go on???' lectured Sorka in that disapproving teachers voice they use right before you get detention.  
  
'How will you get home?' Hunter seemed genuinely concerned, 'and how will I be able to find your house without you as my guide?'  
  
'Ever tried the scrying spell the Halliwell sisters in Charmed do? Probably not. I won't go into details. My address is ......(fill in the blank)....... If you looked you will have seen that I have a skateboard, I can lead you and beat that dump at the same time.'  
  
With that she dropped her board and started skating up and down the pavement dodging around the pedestrians and making use of the deserted road's road bumps.  
  
Finally, Hunter and the others managed to get inside the car, which seemed not to have a door, and Sorka set off with them many steps behind her.  
  
~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~  
  
Everyone was helping Sorka to sort out the mess that had been her house. Amazingly her house was untouched. Or so it seemed from the outside. Morgan expressed the fear to Hunter that someone had refined the dark wave spell so that it left the stone/rock structures alone, meaning that a whole coven could lie untouched for months without anyone knowing they were dead. As soon as she expressed this in witch messages and hushed tones, Sorka popped her head round the door of the room in which her former parents now lay, where Morgan and Hunter were supposed to be sorting out arrangements.  
  
'Erm.Morgan I doubt it, I mean we American's are so clever, why would we waste an amazing discovery on 2 of Britain's elite,' Sorka clapped her hand over her mouth, 'weirdest most normal non threatening parents.' She finished lamely.  
  
She knows something snarled Hunter as he witch messaged Morgan.  
  
'I don't.' Sorka said.  
  
'How do you do that?' asked Morgan interestingly.  
  
'What listen into the witch messages you use when you don't want me to hear something. Y'know, Morgan, yours and Cals were the cutest messages and also the most emotion filled,' She watched as Morgan nodded her head, 'I've always been able to hear witch messages, ever since I lived in Ballynigel, I hear basically every single message, but I can block them out and recall them if they were important.'  
  
'You lived in Ballynigel?' Hunter seemed really interested now.  
  
'Yeah.' Said Sorka slowly, 'did I not mention that? I moved there when I was five. I only put on an English accent when I have to,' she swopped to a slight English/Irish accent, 'Angus' nephew, who is very fit, did a spell which went wrong.' Seeing the incredulous expressions on the Wiccan's faces, 'oh Angus' younger sister Siobhan was away visiting friends in England at the time where she met Kane, Ciaran's disowned younger brother, and they got married and had Heath.'  
  
Just as Hunter seemed to blow up with anger (or maybe questions), Alisa called out to them to come see something.  
  
They reached the door to Sorka's untouched bedroom, where Alisa had been sorting through things with Sorka, before she abandoned it to listen in on the ex Seeker and his girlfriend. Alisa had been going through Sorka's books that had fallen off the bookshelf with the force of the dark wave.  
  
She had a total of 14 books in one pile by her knees and one on her lap.  
  
'Uh-oh' breathed Sorka.  
  
'This series by a lady called Cate Tiernan is all about us. Well mostly about Morgan. Starting with the day Cal started at school. These 14 books are things that have happened to us except for the 15 book. As far as I'm concerned it won't happen for several years, decades even.'  
  
'Hunter if you wanna borrow I dunno the first 4 or 5 books you can read exactly every thing that happened between your Muirn Beatha Dan and your half brother.' Grinned Sorka, teasing him.  
  
AS she thought he would, Hunter rose to the bait, saying solemnly, 'I think I will, the books please Alisa.' He stretched out his hand expectantly.  
  
Morgan blanched whilst Alisa and Sorka killed themselves laughing. Then the books started throwing themselves around.  
  
'Control yourself Alisa?!' asked Sorka pleadingly, 'Those books aren't even a year old and I want to keep them for.just in case.'  
  
'Sorry Sorka, no can do, the specialists are still researching things they think will help and faxing them to the boss. Except his fax machine is about as rickety as his car.' the girls went off into even more reams of giggles.  
  
Really thought Skye who had watched the whole procedure without saying anything, they are acting like kids. But then again I used to enjoy laughing like that with my old mates, and even Raven.  
  
~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~  
  
In a dingy flat in the heart of New York, a telephone rang. The hand that picked it up was withered and decaying. The voice that spoke into the mouthpiece was gravely and grating.  
  
It said, 'Ahh Ciaran, now I see that you are better. Is Kyle ready to brief his sister? Well I hope so, about time too. Make sure that troublemaker is out the way though. Why should we fail, just because you've not got your full powers back yet doesn't mean we should fail. Ciaran, because of your Woodbane blood you will succeed. Of course,' it mused, 'you've also got some Leapvauhn blood in you, which I suppose is where Killian became so insolent. DO NOT FAIL ME!!!'  
  
As the whiff of decaying flesh drifted on the air, the body attached to the hand rose. The t-shirt lifted just a fraction but it was enough to see the brand of an upside down pentacle on the belly.  
  
~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~  
  
Now press the little button on the left plz and R/R!!! I've probably got a million facts wrong so plz tell me.  
  
*Jess* 


End file.
